


Not Enough Time

by AnnieValentine, i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I'll add more tags when my brain isn't dead, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whiny Choi Youngjae, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieValentine/pseuds/AnnieValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: Youngjae is horny right before a concert, but can't do anything about it... Then the dirties happen. *laughs maniacally*Annie played Youngjae and I played Jaebum.





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Also part of Got7 Smut: Random role-plays me and my other smut writer friends do

YJ: My heart pounded in my chest. We were about to go onstage. I glanced at the other members. They were all focused on something. Jackson and BamBam were watching something on Jackson's phone, laughing, but my gaze strayed on Jaebum. He was wearing a tight black shirt and leather jacket. Not to mention his strong thighs in sinful black pants. My heartbeat accelerated as a blush crept up my neck. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Not before a performance. But glancing back at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes, I felt heat stirring in my crotch.

JB: I glanced over at Youngjae, who was licking his lips and staring at me and gave him a confused look.

YJ: I flushed more when I saw hyung was staring at me. He looked confused. I swallowed, heavily lowering my eyes, unable to hold his gaze. I shifted, crossing my legs; feeling my cock swell. It pressed almost painfully against my pants.

JB: I walked over to Youngjae when I saw his cross his legs. "Do you need to pee, baby? Cause you need to do it now. We're on in five."

YJ: I shook my head mutely. Finally raising my eyes, I looked up at him, trying to convey what I was feeling. My gaze flicked to his crotch and I almost couldn't stop the whine that welled up in my throat when I thought about tasting him. Touching him. Need welled up in my chest and my problem wasn't getting any smaller. The opposite actually.

JB: Something in my head clicked. "Youngjae, baby. Are you horny?”

YJ: I nodded, biting my lip. My breathing was becoming heavier. I knew my eyes would be slightly glazed as I moaned low in my throat.

JB: "Fuck, baby," I growled, looking down. "You're so hard. Everybody's gonna see on stage…"

YJ: I whimpered. "I know,” I rasped. “Please, Daddy. I need you~”

JB: "30 SECONDS!" a voice boomed. "There's no time, baby. Daddy will help you after.”

YJ: “Daddy, please! I can't go on stage like this,” I whined.

JB: "What can I do, Youngjae?”

YJ: "Please daddy,” I begged, not really knowing what I was asking for when a one of the crew walked up to us. She told us that we had to get on stage now. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. I was so hard. What if someone noticed?

JB: "Baby, it'll be fine," I lied. "The performance is only two and a half hours.”

YJ: “Daddy," I groaned slumping against his chest. His muscles tensed as I panted against his neck.

JB: "We gotta go, Youngjae," I said sternly, getting in place.

YJ: I shuddered at his strong, deep voice. "Yes daddy,” I whispered. The crowd screamed and cheered when we walked onstage. I tried to stay in the back, my heart pounding for a different reason. I didn’t want to get found out. But watching the other members have fun, I found a bit of confidence, probably my arousal speaking. Plus, I’d never miss a chance to tease my daddy. So I put a smile on my face and walked closer to the front. I did everything I could to edge him. But for a moment I paused. Would he punish me for this? I chuckled, not that I would mind. I wanted to show him how needy I was. I wanted him to feel the same.

JB: "Baby, stop teasing. We're on stage," I growled.

YJ: I smirked and ground against him lightly. We were in the back and Yugyeom was doing a solo, so most attention was on him.

JB: "Jae, do you want them to see?”

YJ: My heart leapt in my chest. “Maybe."

JB: My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked quietly, reaching down to palm his incredibly hard cock, a smirk on my face.

YJ: "Maybe I'm not as innocent as I look." I couldn't shut my mouth. Too late to take it back. I whined quietly. My cock strained in the confines of my pants.

JB: "Trust me, you don't look innocent to me," I said, pulling away my hand and making him whine at the loss.

YJ: "Daddy~" I gasped, thrusting into empty air. "Please Daddy. I need you.”

JB: I chuckled. "I can't fuck your pretty ass on stage, baby.”

YJ: I whimpered. "But I need you." I moaned just thinking about his long, thick cock filling me up.

JB: "No, you don't," I growled, walking to the front of the stage.

YJ: Watching him walk away, I whined in frustration. I followed him slowly until I was right behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest, making the fans scream. I smiled at them while grinding gently against him. "Can you feel how hard I am for you Daddy?” I teased, whispering so only he could hear.

JB: "Fuck, yes, Youngjae, but you have to stop," I whispered, pulling away.

YJ: "Why daddy?” I asked innocently.

JB: I turned towards him. "Because we're onstage.”

YJ: "What do I get if I'm a good boy daddy?” I teased, leaning toward him.

JB: "Daddy will fuck you so hard after this, baby," I growled. "But only if you're good.”

YJ: I moaned at his words before breathing a “yes, Daddy,” and focusing more on the performance.

JB: I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I finally got my horny boyfriend to stop. But now I was hard too. "Damn it, Youngjae," I mumbled under my breath.

YJ: I glanced back at him and grinned happily when I saw that he was hard too. Remembering my promise to be good, I danced and sang for the fans, wanting to keep myself distracted, still trying and failing to get JB out of my head completely. The throbbing in my crotch waned slightly throughout the performance and although it didn't disappear, the bulge in my pants shrank to a slightly less noticeable size.

JB: All throughout the performance, I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at Youngjae's beautiful face and body, and I definitely couldn't stop my dick from getting harder.

YJ: I could feel my daddy's eyes on me during the performance. It made my face flush and I smiled, doubling my efforts. But then I looked at him and almost collided with Jackson. His eyes were locked on mine for a moment and his hair stuck to his forehead in some places. Sweat glistened on his throat and I could see the bulge in his tight pants. I couldn't stop the whine that I let out as I felt myself harden at the sight of my daddy. I prayed for the performance to be over soon.

JB: We finished the last song and spent about 10 more minutes bidding our goodbyes to the fans, Youngjae all over me. The second we were offstage I ran to go tell Mark that Youngjae and I were going to stay longer and that the rest of the members should go home without us. Mark looked down at my straining pants and, understanding the situation, rolled his eyes and agreed.

YJ: I stumbled off the stage, relieved that it was over. I watched as the other members grabbed their things and turned to leave. I didn't see my daddy anywhere. I whined at how hard I was again and reached down to gently palm myself through my jeans. Quiet moans fell from my lips as I lost myself in the sensation. I needed my daddy.

JB: I ran to Youngjae, finding him touching himself. "What are you doing, Jae?!" I growled. "There are still crew members here!" I pulled his hand away from his crotch and dragged him to a dressing room. "And you know Daddy's rules. No touching yourself unless Daddy says so."

YJ: I almost sobbed in relief when he grabbed me. I followed him blindly, only hearing half of what he said to me. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. It just felt so good,” I panted, "I really need you daddy. I need to cum. Please daddy~" I lowered my eyes looking up at him through my lashes and licked my lips.

JB: "I know you need to cum, Jae, and you will," I said, taking off the younger's sweaty shirt. "More than once," I growled, latching my lips onto his neck and slotting my leg between his thighs.

YJ: I gasped in surprise as the cool air touched my heated, sweaty skin. Pleasure rippled through me when his lips found the sweet spot on my neck and his thigh rubbed against my erection. I ground against him and moaned as my hands tugged at his shirt. “Daddy!"

JB: "Fuck, baby, your moans are so hot..." I said, reaching down to unbutton his pants that were so strained around his cock, it looked like they would rip.

YJ: I moaned again in reply and gasped, my back arching when he opened the button on my pants, finally easing some of the pressure on my throbbing length. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him up to kiss me, instantly parting my lips for him.

JB: I latched our lips together and thrust my tongue in and out of his mouth, pulling down his skinny jeans to reveal his precum-soaked boxers. I pulled away after a minute and looked down. "Damn, baby. So wet for Daddy..." I said, licking my lips.

YJ: All I could do was moan in agreement as I melted into his grasp, my hands pressing him against me, trying to convey the need I was feeling. I was feeling very underdressed compared to him and pleadingly tugged at his tight black shirt trying to get it over his head. "Only for you, Daddy,” I finally managed to gasp out.

JB: I smirked at his neediness and helped him get my shirt off before moving us both to a chair, sitting down and pulling my younger lover onto my lap.

YJ: I ground against his erection and weakly smiled back at him as I panted. My hands ran up and down his chest, appreciating the strong muscles that tensed and relaxed under my touch.

JB: I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him needily, fumbling with his sticky panties, but managing to pull them down eventually.

YJ: I kissed him back with just as much desperation and groaned when my cock finally sprang free of it confines. Precum glistened at the tip, some of it smearing against my daddy's abs. I pulled back, "Daddy~" I pleaded. I couldn't decide what I wanted more of: His talented hands on and in me, or his hard cock finally free and in my mouth.

JB: "Baby, ride my thigh," I groaned, wanting to see his sweaty, desperate face as he rocked against my leg.

YJ: I moaned, happy to oblige him. I shifted so I was sitting on one of his muscular thighs and began grinding against him. Moans and whimpers fell from my lips and feeling his hot gaze on me only made me harder. My length was constantly leaking precum. My head lolled back as I lost myself in the pleasure.

JB: A wave of heated pleasure was sent straight down to my cock as Youngjae ground against me, tiny whimpers and whines escaping his swollen red lips and I thrust my thigh up, granting him even more pleasure.

YJ: I cried out in surprise as more pleasure hit me. “Daddy!" I gasped as more precum ran down my aching cock. If I wasn't careful, I would cum. I felt myself right on the edge, my muscles quivering as I strained to keep my orgasm at bay. I rocked against him more as quiet pleas and whimpers fell from my lips.

JB: "Do you need to cum, baby?" I asked.

YJ: “Yes!" I gasped, biting my lip to stop the whine building in my throat. "Please daddy, I need to cum so badly. Can I cum please?" I continued to rock against his thigh as I looked at him begging for permission.

JB: I looked him in the eye, my own eyes darkening with lust and arousal. "Cum for Daddy like the good little boy you are.”

YJ: That was all it took. My entire body tensed as I thrust down a couple more times before my orgasm crashed into me. “Daddy!!" I almost screamed as my vision flashed white. Cum shot from my cock and I moaned low in my throat as I continued to gently grind against him, riding out the aftershock. I collapsed against his chest, my head resting against his neck as I panted. "Thank you daddy.”

JB: I smiled and kissed the top of his head, rubbing tiny circles on the small of his back with my thumb.

YJ: I relaxed into his touch, allowing myself a few moments to calm down. Eventually I leaned back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I wanna make you feel good daddy~” I begged.

JB: I looked at him sternly. "Suck me.”

YJ: I whimpered at his tone. "Yes daddy." I got up on shaky legs and lowered myself between his now spread thighs. I opened the button and zipper on his tight pants, moaning at the sight of the bulge in his boxers. I waited till he lifted his hips slightly before pulling his pants and boxers down a bit, exposing his hard member and powerful thighs. I took his throbbing member into my hand, licking a strip along the vein on the bottom. It twitched slightly in my grip and I grinned. Raising myself up a bit more, I took the head into my mouth, moaning at the taste of the sticky precum that coated my tongue. I sucked on the head, teasing the slit with my tongue.

JB: "Fuck, baby. I needed this so bad," I groaned, tangling my fingers in his soft locks.

YJ: I moaned at his words, taking in more of him. I sucked at his cock, content to have it just rest in my mouth, its familiar weight on my tongue. Then I began bobbing my head, varying the amount of suction I applied. His fingers felt good in my hair, and I loved when he pulled my hair lightly when he tensed from the pleasure. I moaned around him as best I could, taking more and more of him into my mouth. I gazed up at him as I slowly allowed the tip into my throat. I felt my throat spasm reflexively at the intrusion, and forced myself to relax, now breathing through my nose as I bobbed my head, letting him slide in and out of my throat.

JB: I growled lowly and thrust faster and harder into his throat.

YJ: I choked a bit before adjusting to the rougher pace, moaning at the way he was using me. I bobbed my head faster, meeting his thrusts.

JB: I tugged harder on his hair and moaned loudly. "Fuck, baby, you look so pretty on my cock…"

YJ: My cock throbbed at his words. I felt saliva running down my chin as I moaned and sucked on his large cock. Pleasure ran up my spine as he tugged on my hair. My length was hard again and I could feel precum leaking from the head.

JB: "J- Jae, I'm close!"

YJ: I moaned around his member again, bobbing my head as fast as I could. My throat clenched around him as I gazed up at him, willing him to cum down my throat.

JB: Youngjae caught my eye and that was all it took to force me to my orgasm, ejaculating down his throat with a loud cry.

YJ: I swallowed around him, loving the feeling of his hot cum sliding down my throat.

JB: I pulled him up to me and stood up, looking him in the eye sternly. "Baby, thank you, that was amazing," I started. "But you still have to be punished."

YJ: My head snapped up as I looked him in the eyes. I swallowed heavily, my lips parting. "For what, Daddy?” I asked tentatively, squirming under his gaze.

JB: "You really don't know?" I growled. "For teasing Daddy. And especially for touching your cock without Daddy's permission. That's my property, Youngjae."

YJ: I whined. "I'm sorry daddy. I was just so horny. I- I didn't mean to touch myself. Daddy, I-" I broke off when I saw the way he was looking at me.

JB: "I know, baby. And I forgive you. But that doesn't change anything. Hands and knees.”

YJ: "Yes, daddy." I shuddered and fell to my knees before him. He stepped out of my field of vision and I gasped when I felt his hand teasingly brush my side. I placed my hands flat against the ground and arched my back slightly, presenting my ass to him.

JB: I smiled and brought my palm down hard on his ass. "Your safeword is ‘pineapple.’"

YJ: My eyes widened at the sudden contact and I went rigid from the pain on my ass. Pleasure soon followed the sting and I moaned low in my throat, arching my back again.

JB: I snuck my hand around him and palmed him, smacking him again.

YJ: I moaned when his hand gripped my cock, rocking into his hand slightly as I hissed from the stinging sensation on my ass. “Daddy~"

JB: "What, baby?”

YJ: ”I'm sorry, Daddy. Please punish me Daddy. I shouldn't have touched myself without your permission,” I panted, my eyes slightly lidded.

JB: I smirked, satisfied. "Five more. Want you to count them, Jae.”

YJ: “Yes, Daddy…” I shivered, arching my back again, ready to receive my punishment.

JB: I brought my palm down on his ass, much harder than before.

YJ: I cried out as the impact of his hand knocked me forward slightly. “One! Thank you, daddy~" I added reflexively. Pleasure soon mixed with the pain on my ass. It felt hot and I wondered if it was red. I resumed the position, bracing myself.

JB: I smiled. "You're doing so good, baby," I praised, bringing my hand down again.

YJ: “Two! Thank you, daddy,” I moaned, my cock aching again as precum no doubt glistened on the head. I took a shuddering breath. My ass was warm and I pushed back, leaving myself vulnerable to him.

JB: I wrapped my hand around his neglected, throbbing cock, and stroked slowly. "Only three more baby," I cooed, spanking him harder.

YJ: I jerked bit, but barely moved from my position when his hand came down on my ass again. “Three," I choked as pleasure shot through me from his slow ministrations on my cock.

JB: "You still okay, babe?" I asked, smacking him again.

YJ: “Yes, Daddy,” I panted, moaning as his hand came down on me again.

JB: "You forgot to count, Jae," I said sweetly, not wanting to punish him more.

YJ: A cold shiver ran down my spine, the heat from my ass making my bite my lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I- I forgot. I'm sorry!" I babbled as I shuddered.

JB: "Don't worry, baby, it’s okay. You've been so good, let's just do one more and then you can have Daddy's cock, ‘kay?"

YJ: I almost sagged with relief. "Thank you daddy. I promise I'll be good.”

JB: I smiled and brought my hand down one last time, insanely hard.

YJ: A scream fell from my lips before I could stop it. My ass stung and for a moment, tears blurred my vision. “Five!" I managed to moan out, "Thank you daddy!” Although my arms felt like they might give, out my cock still throbbed between my legs, aching for my daddy.

JB: "Oh, baby," I soothed, flipping him over and kissing him.

YJ: I winced slightly when my ass brushed the floor before kissing him back needly. My shaking hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him against me as I whined against his lips.

JB: I lifted up his legs and slowly slid into him.

YJ: My head lolled back, baring my neck as I moaned at the stretch. I could feel every inch of his hard length sliding into me as I clenched around him. It hurt a bit because he was so big, but I could take it. “Daddy," I breathed. "So good~”

JB: "Gonna ruin you, Jae," I groaned, starting a brutal pace, hard and fast.

YJ: “Yes! Please daddy, more!” I moaned wantonly as he fucked me. I wanted more, harder, faster, deeper. My breathing became more ragged as he thrust into me.

JB: I gripped onto his hips and thrust even harder and faster, letting out low grunts every time he clenched around me.

YJ: I cried out as pleasure coursed through me with each thrust. My ass stung slightly whenever his hips made contact and I reveled in it as I clung to him, wrapping my legs around him. "Ah- Daddy so- so good!” I whimpered before my back arched, my chest pressing against his as my eyes widened and a long, drawn out moan fell from my lips as he struck my prostate. I clenched around him tightly and kissed him.

JB: "J-Jae, I'm getting close already."

YJ: I moaned in agreement as my ass spasmed around him. "Can I cum daddy? Please~" I panted.

JB: I nodded and sped up, adding to both of our pleasure. "F-fuck... Cum for Daddy.”

YJ: His words set a fire under my skin as his thrusts became uneven and he pounded into my sweet spot. My entire body tensed as I cried out, "Daddy!" Cum shot from my cock and coated his chest. My ass clenched and relaxed around him as pleasure still pulsed through me.

JB: "Oh... Oh God, baby, can I cum inside?”

YJ: "Yes daddy,” I whimpered. "Please cum in me. Wanna feel you inside me daddy. Want you to fill me up. Please daddy~" I begged, wanting nothing more than to feel him cum in me. I opened my eyes and gazed at him, wanting to see his face when he finally came deep inside me.

JB: My face scrunched up and I let out a loud moan as I finally let go, filling my younger lover to the brim.

YJ: I watched as his face contorted in ecstasy, moaning alongside him as I felt his hot cum paint my insides. "Daddy~" I whimpered.

JB: "You okay?" I panted. "Does it hurt?"

YJ: I shook my head no. "So good daddy. Felt so good,” I panted. "Thank you daddy." I smiled at him as I felt exhaustion slowly seep into my limbs.

JB: "Do you wanna just sleep here on the floor, babe?”

YJ: I nodded. "Is that okay daddy?” I asked, stifling a yawn as my eyes began to close. "Just wanna be with daddy,” I mumbled drowsily.

JB: "Sure, Jae," I said, spooning him. "Love you.”

YJ: "I love you too daddy.” I sighed happily, feeling safe in his strong arms, and snuggled into the warmth against my back.


End file.
